Notes
by L.X.ie
Summary: A certain someone is just remembering their romantical life through a series of notes before an important event. It's just the one chapter not an actual series. I made the cover art especially for you guys ;) My bad art comes in handy!


A pretty young woman wearing a simple but beautiful white dress opened an old shoebox. She set it on her satin clad lap with her light-blue eyes sparkling with affection.

Tossing a chestnut spiral curl over her shoulder she picked up a scrap of yellowed notebook paper and was pulled into her memories.

* * *

_Kindergarten_

* * *

A little girl around five nervously entered the colorful classroom. She looked around seeing several kids her age already in a little group or pair. She just moved to this place that she can't pronounce and was worried about finding friends.

Shuffling in she took a red chair at a round table a little ways away from the other ankle-biters.

Keeping her eyes down she grabbed a pristine white sheet of paper and a few markers from the supplies at the center of the table.

While she was coloring a pretty picture of her old home with her old friends someone sat next to her.

When she was nearly done with the big house a piece of paper slipped on top of her drawing.

It was a crudely drawn picture of two stick figures, a boy with green hair and a girl with a triangle shaped dress and brown hair; both of them were smiling. Underneath the picture was a misspelt question that started a long-time friendship.

_freinds?_

* * *

_3__rd__ Grade_

* * *

The little boy and girl grew up a little bit, thick as thieves. They were in the same class since kindergarten. They didn't live next to each other but over the years they had meetings and play dates.

Currently they were seated next to each other waiting their turn for the teacher to hand them their soon-to-be spelling test.

Chewing on her lip the chestnut haired girl waited anxiously. '_Jag-u-ar, cheetah as an h at the end_' she thought, remembering their words.

As she was recounting how many i's were in irritation a slip of paper sailed over her folder barrier. Grasping it she read: _Can I borrow a pencil?_

Shaking her head she opened her translucent pencil case and sent one over her shield onto his desk.

Leaning back he gave her a half smile as a thank you.

* * *

_6__th__ Grade_

* * *

They were separated. They weren't in each other's class for three years and during that time they made new friends. But, it wasn't the same as the close friendship that they forged back in kindergarten.

She entered the cafeteria, looking for her friends. She saw a familiar red cap, pink and white beanie, and white sun hat. Her new little group had a thing for headwear, including her. She wore a red bandana. Except Misty didn't wear anything on her head, but she was the only girl that wore a side ponytail.

Grabbing her hot lunch she greeted them as she sat down. Ash, the one with the red cap, said that he invited a friend from gym class to sit with them. And as if on cue he sat down across from her. Familiar green hair fell over his eyes that were staring intently at her, willing her to remember him.

She responded to his silent probing with a bright familiar smile that he instantly recognized. He half-smiled back.

When the group was done eating they wanted to play kickball during the free time left at the end lunch. The girl went to dump her tray first and returned to the table to see them gone. On the white rectangular table was a note.

_Went to play kickball in the gym._ It was in Ash's handwriting. Flipping it over she saw a familiar boyish scrawl on the back. _Ice cream? After school. _

Smiling she folded the note in half and stored it in her pocket for safekeeping.

* * *

_8__th__ Grade_

* * *

Turning left then right then left again she opened her blue locker. Right before she was going to store her massive literature book a wisp of paper floated in front of her face.

Instinctively she dropped her book, making a loud thud, to clumsily grab the paper. She caught the paper but the huge English book landed right on her foot.

Hopping on one foot, hunched and clutching it with her free hand, she read the paper. _Do you have the math assignment?_

Smiling slightly then wincing when she set her foot down she put traded the dangerous book for her lighter science textbook and math folder.

She partially limped down the hallway to give him the homework assignment in their next class.

* * *

_9__th__ Grade_

* * *

It was freshman year of high school. They actually made it to high school. It was actually a surprise especially for the girl. Her friends said they didn't think she would make it out of middle school in one piece. Jokingly, of course.

But over time she somehow got clumsier and now the school nurse knows her by name and memorized her information.

She sat on a cot in the nurse's office, pouting. In the halls she tripped over something and landed on her ankle funny, now it's sprained. It was Homecoming and she was going to the football game with the girls to watch some of their boys play. Only Ash and the newbie are in football.

Dawn says that Ash is definitely Misty's they been together when they didn't even know it. They still don't, to Dawn's displeasure. The group recently added a new head full of purple hair that Dawn reluctantly is 'forced' to personally cheer for. Leaf, as Dawn bemoans, is cursed with the Romeo and Juliet scenario as Gary, Ash's arch nemesis, likes her and she reciprocates. Gary is also in football.

Now as for the shorter haired brunette Dawn is confident that her and her boy are going to get together eventually, so less work for Dawnie.

She argues with the blunette that he's not _her_ boy. All of the guys equally belong to the girls in their group and vice versa.

Well now she can't even go cheer for _the_ boys. Or with them. Nurse Joy says it's best that she stays home to not agitate her ankle further.

She fell asleep for a bit and when she woke up, eyesight fuzzy, she saw a blurry piece of paper resting on her. Blinking to clear her vision she read the note. _Coming over at 6, bringing homecoming movies, so clean your house Maple it's a sty._ In smaller lettering was: _Don't worry Cinderella Story is in here too Xp_

She laughed quietly, stored it in her pocket and waited for her mom to pick her up.

* * *

_10__th_ _Grade_

* * *

They were in the same geography class. Not next to each other, the teacher moved them to opposite sides of the classroom. It didn't stop them from communicating though.

Crumpling a sheet of notebook paper he threw the ball onto her desk when Ms. Shirona's back was turned. It was a good thing they were in the back of the class.

Putting her hand discreetly over the ball she slid it onto her lap. _Do you like me? Check yes or no._

Her mouth fell open slightly and she gaped a bit at her lap. She wrote down something and looked at her teacher before rolling it like a bowling ball over to him.

Reaching slightly to grab it he unfurled the paper. _What are you, a third grader?_

He rubbed his head. And tossed the ball over three heads to land on hers.

Patting down her hair she glared at him and he shrugged. _Just answer_

Sucking in her lip she checked a box and sent it flying over. His eyes brightened and a small grin took over his face. Writing more he sent it back. _Do you want to be my girlfriend? Check yes or no_

She laughed quietly through her nose, checking a box and threw it.

Only to be caught by Ms. Shirona.

Their eyes widened into saucers as the geography teacher read over their tête-á-tête. She smiled slightly and neatly folded the note and placed it on the girl's desk. She turned to the boy.

"Yes."

And she returned to teaching the class about different cultural myths.

* * *

_12__th__ Grade_

* * *

The girl ran back to her last class. She forgot her notebook; nothing was really in it, she just doodled crap and occasionally wrote a very embarrassing… thing in there.

Relief washed over her as she found it on her desk where she left it. She walked over and opened it. At first, what she saw confused her; she turned the page. It was there again. And again. And again.

On each and every page of her notebook was the word 'Prom?' in different fonts, style, and size. She was smiling a big stupid smile until she saw the last page. She dropped it on the desk and stormed off bellowing out her boyfriend's name to find him and hit him.

_Well we're not married yet,_ Mrs. Hayden _:P_

* * *

_Senior in College_

* * *

She was walking across campus to her dorm wearing an over large sweatshirt. It was actually her boyfriend's sweatshirt but she stole it. She burrowed herself more into her stolen item, smelling the scent of his skin, making her smile.

She stuffed her hands in the big pouch on the front of the sweatshirt. Feeling something crinkly in there she took it out.

_Let's go to dinner tonight._

* * *

_That night_

* * *

They were at a fancy restaurant all dressed up. He acted slightly off that night. He looked calm and serene but his movements were jerky, smile forced to be bright.

She tilted her head at him, wondering at his behavior.

At the end of dinner a waiter came by and placed a plate with a napkin folded over on top in front of her.

She was extremely confused because there doesn't seem to be any food on the plate. Her date was looking intently at her while she stared at the napkin. '_Was the napkin edible or was the dessert that small?'_ she thought.

Not knowing what else to do she picked up the napkin revealing a folded up note.

Opening it she read the message and smiled. She took a pen out of her purse and wrote a little x and handed it to her boyfriend.

He looked and breathed a sigh of relief and smiled the first real smile all night.

_Will you marry me? Check yes or no._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... [x]

* * *

Wiping a small tear from under her eye she placed the memoirs back into its safe box.

The door burst open, a little whirlwind of dark blue and light pink came through the portal.

"May! You _do_ know that the wedding can't start without you, right?"

May smiled and straightened her wedding gown. "I know, Dawn. I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Oh and Drew asked me to give you this." Dawn handed the bride a fancy business card.

The back of the card read: _I hope you're not planning to run out on me Mrs. Hayden._

Soon-to-be Mrs. Hayden laughed and placed it in her memory box.

**A/N: I now pronounce today One-shot Wednesday! I was not planning it to be this fluffy or this long! Darn it, it was supposed to be short! I would've put it up sooner but I was helping my mom take down wallpaper. Review! …Please?**

**Just so you all know that 'x' at the end was supposed to be under the 'yes' but FF kept moving it so that the reason for the periods.**


End file.
